That Look
by MattyR
Summary: Finn Bálor finally makes his main roster debut and it's not just his in ring ability people are noticing.


Finn B _álor was utterly exhilarated. He had just debuted on Monday Night Raw and won his first match impressing the crowds. He loved NXT but the atmosphere, the sheer number of people at RAW electrified him and his performance. Having won the first match of a mini tournament, there was another match in the main event later that evening, he went to take a quick shower. He let the cool water run over his aching body. The water ran down his chest, pooling between his defined chest muscles and trickling around his ridiculous defined abs. He turned to let the water run over his shoulders down his muscled back and down between his perfect ass._

 _Finn finished up his shower and dried himself off. He slipped on some tiny black wrestling briefs, clearly hugging his big ass, and threw on his trademark black leather jacket, along with his boots and knee pads. He walked through the maze of corridors in the back stage area. Earlier in the day he had requested that he be able to look at the footage of his debut between his matches wanted to make sure he was making the right impact. The backstage hand handed him a tablet that contained the footage he required. Finding a quiet area he sat and watched himself as he made his way through the roster on the main stage after his name was called. He went through his match and entrance smiling in satisfaction. He went back to watch his initial debut on the stage noting something interesting. Behind him on the stage stood Seth Rollins. He noticed on the video that as he walked past him Seth's eyes dropped, clearly looking as Finn's ass. The look and Seth's general expression towards_ B _álor caused a sly smile to creep across Finn's face._

 _Finn made his way through the corridors finding Seth in catering._

 _"Hey Rollins, come here!" Finn half shouted across the room._

 _Seth would usually be annoyed being spoken to in such a way but he complied with Finn with that same look from the video on his face._

 _"Can I have a word?" Finn asked rhetorically._

 _"Sure man!" Seth replied softly_

 _"Good lad!" Finn smiled slapping Seth on the back._

 _Finn began walking out of the room gesturing to Seth to follow. Finn, making sure to walk ahead, walked until he found a dark corridor off to the side with no one around._

 _"What are we doing here?" Seth asked confused at the setting of the 'word' they were going to have._

 _Finn turned around the dim light catching his smiling face. He stood close to Seth pinning him against the wall._

 _"You like what you see Rollins?!"_ B _álor said a stern look on his face._

 _"What?! What are talking about?" Seth replied sounding more like his cocky self._

 _"I saw you, on the stage, checking out me arse!" Finn countered in his distinct Irish accent while looking Seth up and down before flashing a huge smile._

 _Seth's dark eyes widened, he grew nervous and embarrassed "e-er-err!" he stuttered._

 _"You want to touch it?" Finn invited nonchalantly interrupting Seth before he could further embarrass himself._

 _Seth was surprised at Finn's boldness, he had always seemed so sweet and nice. Finn was growing impatient he had a match coming up. He took hold of Seth's hand and placed it on his ass. Seth's hand froze resting on the perfect butt._

 _"Squeeze it for fucks sake!" Finn ordered becoming aggravated at Rollins' hesitance._

 _Seth gently squeezed the meaty flesh through the paper thin material. He couldn't deny it felt as good as it looked. Finn grinned confidently. Rollins brought his other hand around to rest on the other cheek, Finn stepped into Seth more encouraging the younger man to pull him even closer. Finn enjoyed feeling Seth's strong hands on his ass, feeling their bodies so close together. Finn smiled, his lips centimetres from Seth's. He could feel the warmth of Seth's breath as he teased Seth's lips with his own. He let them brush together without kissing. The teasing from_ B _álor was thrilling Seth who pulled him right into his body, the hardness of his cock pleasing Finn. He let their lips touch finally as a reward for Seth making the right move. Both men's mouths opened to accept the kiss. The kiss was slow and passionate as they wrestled for dominance. Finn ground his hard cock into Seth's, prompting Seth to slip his hands inside Finn's briefs. He didn't think it was possible but Finn's ass felt even better now he could feel warmth and softness of his skin. He moulded and squeezed mesmerized by the feeling of Finn's perfect ass._

 _"You wanna taste it?" Finn announced from nowhere breaking the kiss and stepping back from Rollins who was keen to continue._

 _Seth was again surprised shocked by Finn's boldness. The older man turned away and placed his hands on the opposite wall offering his ass to Rollins. Seth took in the sight for a moment before sheepishly falling to his knees behind Finn, that flawless ass now right in front of his face. He noticed how the material was stretched in the middle straining against the size of_ B _álor's butt. He wrapped his fingers around the waist band of Finn's briefs and pulled them down around his thighs, exposing his bare ass and letting his cock spring free. Now he could really get a good look, despite the low lighting. He played with it for a few moments, hypnotized by the way it moved under his touch but he knew they didn't have long, Finn had a match and besides that they could get caught even out of the way of prying eyes. Seth pulled the cheeks apart, the cool air on his hole sending a shiver though Finn. Finn twitched his hole letting Seth know what he wanted. Seth eagerly darted his tongue against the hole to please Finn._

 _"Mmmmm!" Finn moaned in appreciation._

 _Encouraged by_ B _álor's moans Seth licked at the hole hungrily. His wet tongue explored the smooth skin and pushed against the tightness. He worked his tongue deeper into Finn, his face now buried in his fellow wrestler's ass. Finn moaned in gratitude as Seth enthusiastically eat him out. Finn reached around and pulled Seth's face even deeper into him. He love the way Seth's beard tickled the smooth skin of his ass._

 _Reluctantly though, Finn pushed Seth's face away from his hole "Pound my arse!" he demanded._

 _Seth needed no more encouragement. He rose from his knees, grabbing Finn's hips and grinding into him with his cock hard in his pants. Seth pulled his skin tight shirt over his head and threw it aside. Quickly he pushed his pants down just below his balls and slapped his cock against Finn's ass causing it to giggle. Seth spat on his hand and ran it along the length of his dick. He lined the head up against Finn's now slick hole. As the head eased in Finn bit his bottom lip pleasure consuming him. He felt the cock push further into his willing hole. Seth was carefully easing in when he felt Finn pushing back. Seth pushed deeper against Finn until he bottom out in the other wrestler. Finn responded to being filled with Rollins' cock with a deep moan of satisfaction. He loved the way Seth fill him, how his cock felt buried inside him, but he needed to be fucked. He pushed back again urging Seth to fuck him._

 _"That's it lad!" Finn breathed feeling Seth's cock slide in and out of him._

 _Seth built to a quick pace, fucking his colleague and trying to be relatively discreet. If anyone caught them now they would find Finn_ B _álor, briefs around thighs, leather jacket skill on eagerly offering his perfect ass up to 'The Man' Seth Rollins. The tight hole gripping his cock and the enthusiasm of_ B _álor to get fucked was mind-blowing, added to that every thrust of his cock caused Finn's ass to giggle against his hips, something Seth loved._

 _"Come on Rollins fuck my hole!" Finn urged eager to get what he wanted._

 _Seth smiled that cocky arrogant smirk he was known for and started to fuck Finn harder. The sound of fucking was getting louder and echoing through the corridors but at this point neither man cared. The sex was raw and frantic based on pure pleasure._

 _"Come on you little bitch!" Finn panted to provoke Rollins "is that all you got?!"_

 _Seth started really pounding into Finn trying to show him who the man was. Finn smiled, almost laughed in response through his animalistic grunts every time Seth pounded into him. He smiled with pure pleasure at every shudder of his body caused by Seth's cock tearing up his hole. Seth built up to a rapid speed of hurried thrusts. His hands slipped into the leather jacket exploring Finn's beautifully defined torso as he sunk his cock into_ B _álor's hole over and over again. He pulled himself as close as possible to the other man, the cool leather pressed against his own torso. Finn reached around to grab Seth's ass and pull him even deeper inside. Seth took this as sign that was Finn was close and he knew he was. Seth wrapped his hand around Finn's cock, it felt heavy and thick in his hand. He jerked it fast in time with his thrusts into_ B _álor, the precum leaking onto his fingers. Finn was close, really close, Seth's cock was hitting that spot over and over again it was only a matter of time. Knocking Seth's hand away he replaced it with his own frenziedly jerking his cock._

 _"Fuck… me… Rollins!" He ordered, almost begged at this point, through gritted teeth._

 _Seth took hold of_ B _álor's hips following his order. He could feel Finn's body start to tense slightly, he knew he was close. With one deep, intense thrust Seth buried his cock in Finn holding him tight against his cock. Finn moaned as cum shot from his cock coating the wall and his hand, his hole tightening around Seth's cock as he did. A smile of pure pleasure covered his face as he felt Seth circle his cock inside him as cum drained from his dick._

 _"Cum in me!" Finn demanded through deep breaths of satisfaction._

 _Seth started fucking Finn again intensely desperate to cum. It didn't take long before he grunted breeding Bálor's hole. Finn could feel Seth's cum inside him, he could feel his cock pulse with each release. Rollins held himself there emptying his cum into Finn until his body relaxed. When Seth finished he pulled his cock from Finn's used hole._ B _álor turned to rest against the wall, pulling Seth in for a kiss._

 _"Thanks lad!" Finn smiled completely satisfied. He reached around taking some of Seth's cum from around his hole. He spread a little on Seth's bottom lip. Seth just stood motionless, inadvertently licking his lips tasting his own cum. Finn pulled up his briefs and adjusted his jacket. He walked away feeling Seth's cum leaking from his hole, ready for his match._


End file.
